Take Me To You
by AkameSK0104
Summary: Annyeong!SeKai94Line in Here!This FanFict dedicated for [HunKai In Luv] event!Jika ada kalimat yang sedikit tidak nyambung,maklumi!Cause,the sentences cant read in here


Take Me To You...

Cast

Kim Jong In

Oh Se Hun

Genre : Lil Bit Hurt/Comfort , Romance , Mystery

Yaoi,BoyXBoy,Crack Pair

PG : 13+

Lenght : Drabble

Warn!This story's mine!Dont Be Plagiators and Dont Bash!Still there many typo's at there,maklumi,oke?and,here it is...

.

.

.

 **PRESENT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Angin malam mulai menyapa indera peraba kedua anak Adam yang kala itu tengah menatap rembulan dengan temannya,bintang.

Entah kenapa mereka sama-sama tak ada niatan untuk kembali ke rumah dan tempatnya pasti,mereka menikmati itu.

Waktu masih saja enggan berhenti,sehingga kini telah menujuk ke angka 8 dan tandanya,malam kian larut.

"Kau tak ingin pulang?Apa orang tua dan adikmu tak mencari?" tanya si Jakung pada lelaki berambut hitam legam itu tak ingin mengganggu suasana yang sudah tenang ini.

"Aku?Mereka tak akan pernah tahu sendiri,bukan?" tatapan lelaki itu kian Hun tahu jika tatapan itu memiliki arti yang sangat dalam bak dalamnya kian tak tega dengan kehidupan lelaki sekarang adalah zaman yang penuh tuanya bahkan saudaranyapun tak memperdulikan lelaki itu dan hanya demi terus mencari kekayaan juga !Lebih tepatnya,lelaki manis itu sedikit kurang kasih sayang.

"M-maafkan aku,Jong tak bermaksud menyinggung ke-"

"Ya,aku tahu ,tidak ini,aku tahu bahwa aku masihlah dibutuhkan di hanya bak tumpukan sampah yang dibuang pemiliknya." Se Hun semakin pertama kalinya ia melihat lelaki itu dengan tatapan ,lelaki itu adalah yang paling periang dan ceria diantara teman-temannya yang ,temannya itu entah benar-benar tulus atau tidak berteman dengan Jong In.

Sedangkan Se Hun?Ia jujur bahwa ia bukanlah ,ia sadar ketika sesuatu di balik dadanya yang selalu bergemuruh tak tenang ketika berada di samping lelaki yang mungkin saja dinamakan **cinta.**

"Sudahlah,Jong jangan bersedih !Aku suka ketika melihatmu tersenyum karena senyummu sungguh kau tak menyadarinya?Kau juga sangat bisa ekstrakulikuler tari menjadi kegiatan sekolah yang nomor 1 jika bukan karena dirimu?Dirimu yang kala itu berjuang keras-keras demi berjalannya ekstra tari ketika ekstra itu hanya berjalan di tersenyum,kumohon." Bukan Se Hun namanya jika ia tidak memaksa lawan bicaranya hingga bisa mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

Jong In masihlah ,sedetik kemudian ia keindahan alam yang tak dapat Se Hun lihat di tempat manapun kecuali .

Senyuman yang selalu ia nikmati tiap hari.

Senyuman yang membuat hatinya kembali tenang dikala ia mendapat masalah.

Senyuman bak embun penyejuk pagi dan sehangat mentari.

"Nah,seperti itu,Jong In-ya." tangan panjang Se Hun terulur tuk mengelus pipi halus kecoklatan bak kulit bayi si pemilik merasakan dinginnya tangan besar yang mendarat di tenang.

Ia tak pernah merasa setenang halus ini mengingatkannya dengan sosok orang tuanya yang dulu sangat pengertian,memberikan kasih sayangnya yang penuh pada ,tidak untuk ,Jong In berjanji akan membuang masa lalu itu jika perlu dan jika akhirnya seperti ini.

Ini sudah tak bisa dengan seenaknya membuat orang tuanya menjadi orang tua yang sesungguhnya.

"Berjanjilah kau akan selalu disampingku,Hun." janji itu,akan selalu ia ditepatinya.

Lelaki berambut coklat batang itu jawaban yang benar-benar akan hanya sekedar janji.

"Ingat,aku akan selalu berada seseorang yang terpenting dalam hidupmu,mulai saat ini dan,selamanya..."

Mengakhiri ucapannya,Se Hun semakin mendekat,sehingga kini tubuhnya kian menempel pada lelaki tan manisnya itu.

Dan,disaksikan ribuan bintang dan luasnya langit malam,Se Hun membawa lelaki itu ke lelaki itu agar pergi ke tempatnya berada.

Ciuman yang cukup panjang tak terasa membuat mereka tlah sampai di tempat semestinya mereka berada.

Ya, Se Hun tlah berjanji akan selalu menjaganya,karena Se Hun adalah ,disinilah mereka.

Menempuh kehidupan indahnya.

Hanya berdua...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN!**

 **A/N : WAH!FanFict apaan ini?Ngegantung,ya?Emang sukanya gantung makanya sering digantungin /Nah lho,apa hayooo...**

 **Ah,ya kalau ada yang masih bingung,jadi gini.**

 **Se Hun disini tuh sebagai malaikat pelindung Jong selalu mengikuti Jong In yang hidupnya tuanya gila akan kekuasaan dan dari itu,Se Hun yang tidak tahan akhirnya memutuskan untuk membawa Jong In ikut bersamanya ke !Aneeeeeehh Begete!/abaikan.**

 **FYI,actually,this FanFict is Straight MainPair Park ChanYeol and ,if you find some nameword wrong in this FanFict,i'm so sorry,okay?**

 **Oke,mind to Reviews?Favorite?Follows?I'll wait you,Guys!**

 **#SeKai94Line**


End file.
